The present invention relates generally to a connector and, more particularly, to a contact retention arrangement for the contact element of a connector which is capable of exerting a resilient force on the element.
While the present invention will be primarily described herein as being useful for fiber optic connectors, it may also apply to electrical connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,182 to McCartney discloses a contact retention arrangement for a fiber optic connector in which the ferrule is slidably mounted in a sleeve that is removably retained in a contact passage by a contact retention clip mounted in the wall of the passage. A resilient O-ring trapped between the front of the sleeve and a rearwardly facing shoulder on the ferrule is compressed when the ferrule slides rearwardly in the sleeve upon engagement of with a mating ferrule in a second connector member. Compression of the O-ring exerts a resilient forwardly directed force on the ferrule, maintaining the mating ferrules in firm abutment so as to maximize light transmission through the connector at the interface of the mating ferrules. The O-ring also absorbs mating connector tolerances.
Pending application of L. M. Borsuk, et al. entitled "Fiber Optic Contact", Ser. No. 474,755, filed Mar. 14, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,658, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a contact retention arrangement somewhat similar to that disclosed in the McCartney patent in that the ferrule is retained in the connector body by a contact retention clip and a resilient means is provided for urging the ferrule in the forward direction, except in this case the resilient means is a coil spring rather than an O-ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,251 to Moulin discloses a fiber optic connector in which the contact retention clip is mounted on the ferrule, rather than in the contact passage. As seen in FIG. 14 of the Moulin patent, the ferrule is slidable in a collar which cooperates with the contact retention clip and a shoulder in the contact passage to releasably retain the ferrule in the passage. Bellville springs are disposed between the collar and a rearwardly facing shoulder on the ferrule which resiliently urge the ferrule in the forward direction when the ferrule is pushed rearwardly through the collar upon engagement with a mating ferrule.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,068 discloses a fiber optic connector in which the ferrule is slidable in a contact retention clip having outwardly extending retention fingers that engage a shoulder in the wall of the contact passage for releasably retaining the ferrule in the passage. A coil spring is disposed between the front of the contact retention clip and a rearwardly facing shoulder on the ferrule for exerting a resilient fowardly directed force on the ferrule to maintain it in firm abutment with an opposed ferrule when two mating halves of the connector are interengaged.
In each of the prior art connectors discussed above, there is provided a contact retention clip and a separate spring member which adds to the complexity and expense of the connector. Further, in each of such connectors the contact retention clip may be released from only one end of the connector.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a contact retention arrangement for a contact element which produces a resilient force on the element, in a simpler and less expensive manner.
It is another object of the invention to provide a contact retention arrangement for a contact element which may be released from either the front or rear of the connector.